


Start A Fire

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: There's something about the blond-haired blue-eyed man that you see wherever you went. Something that made you think that there was more to a stranger than you might think.





	Start A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the story itself. Please do not copy or credit this as your work. I hope you guys enjoy this!

_I don’t know why I keep moving my body_  
_I don’t know if this is wrong or if it’s right_  
 _I don’t know if there’s a beat, or something’s taking over me_  
 _And I just know I’ll feel so good tonight_

Raucous laughter emerges from a corner of the waiting area as you fiddle with your pass before you look over to the source of the sudden commotion. You spy a blond haired man with a dark leather flask in hand that reflects the overhead lights in various directions as he finishes drinking from it, laughing away with the circle of people that you could only assume were his friends. His shirt displayed the cover of the most recent album of the band you were going to see and you could hear a few of his friends singing the lyrics their latest song as off-key as it could possibly be.

He chuckles at a man with a thick black beard sitting next to him on the couch in the corner before he looks over in your direction and smirks before a stage crew member opens the door with a heavy slam and strobe lights flood out from the doorway. **  
**

The crew member doesn’t have to say a word as the entire mass of bodies surge forward into the pit and you look over again to see the blond haired man look at you one more time before his friends drag him away.

_I don’t know what your name is but I like it_  
_I’ve been thinking ‘bout some things I wanna try_  
 _I don’t know what you came to do, but I wanna do it with you_  
 _And I just know I’ll feel so good tonight_

* * *

You dance with some of the concert members as the band performs another one of their more popular songs until someone taps you on the shoulder and brings you rudely out of your euphoric daze.

When you turn around, you’re met with a familiar face that you feel like you’ve seen before until you realize who it was. The blond man from the waiting area.

“Evening, lass.” He greets and you almost fall onto another concertgoer before he catches you. “Easy there now. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt tonight.”

“Who are you?” You manage to force out of your mouth amidst the thumping bass and cheers.

“Edward. And you, lass?” Edward informs as he grins at you.

“Y/N.” You answer cautiously and you see him sense your discomfort as he relaxes and smiles softly.

“Relax, lass, I’m not going to harm you.” He assures in an accent you could only discern to be either Welsh or North English and you manage to soften your guard just slightly to throw off any suspicion of your uncertainty.

“Enjoying the show so far?” You ask and he grins at you with excitement that you can feel as bodies slam into you from all directions and Edward spins you toward him and dips you before bringing you up onto your feet again.

“Most definitely,” Edward answers as the band caps off the song. You cheer and applaud for them but when you turn to face Edward again, he’s gone.

_Oh, if we keep on dancing_  
_Take our rhythm to new heights_  
 _Feel the heat of passion, baby_  
 _Light up the night_  
 _We could start a fire_  
 _Come on, let it burn baby_  
 _We could start a fire_  
 _Let the tables turn baby_  
 _We could start a fire_

* * *

You giggle as you watch your friend down another shot of vodka mixed with bourbon after a round of encouragement from you and she sets the glass down with significant force.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough.” You tell her as she tries to stand up but nearly stumbles on her five-inch heels. She places a hand over her mouth and makes something that sounded like a retching noise and you immediately begin leading her to the bathroom.

The minute you reach the bathroom door, she runs in and you can hear the sound of vomit through the heavy wooden door.

“Well isn’t this a coincidence?” You hear a familiar voice say and you spin around to see that man from the concert. Edward.

“What are you doing here?” You question through a haze of alcohol and puke.

“Is it wrong for me to be in a nightclub now?” He asks and you cough to try and rid the smell of vomit from the bathroom behind you.

“No, but what are you doing here, right next to the girls bathroom right now?” You reply.

“Thought I saw someone that looked eerily like a girl I saw a while back at a concert rushing towards the bathroom as if her life depended on it.” Edward answers and you finally hear your friend stop retching into the toilet and flush it.

“Congratulations, you did. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to help my friend out.” You tell him but he holds you back with a strong grip on your upper arm.

“I’ll call a cab. You two are going to need it.” He insists and you can’t help but nod. A regular person would never have agreed to it, but then again out of all the times Edward could’ve harmed you, he never did. Edward walks out of the corridor and you enter the bathroom to help your friend out.

When you manage to stumble out with your friend and your belongings in tow, you see a cab waiting outside of the bar but Edward was nowhere to be found. You sigh as you help your friend into the cab until you look down and find a piece of paper attached to your palm with a clear piece of tape.

“Hurry up, Y/N!” Your friend slurs as she tries to slide over. You hurriedly close the cab door and inform the driver off your friend’s home before you take a closer look at the paper stuck to your hand.

A phone number was scrawled across the middle in black Sharpie with messy handwriting underneath that you could barely read in the dark until the cab stops in front of your friend’s apartment building and you rip the paper off of your hand as you help your friend through the door before she waves you off and insists that she can make it up to her apartment without help. You sigh and tell the cabbie your address before relaxing into the cheap fabric seats. A soft crunch under your purse drew your attention to your leg and you see the paper Edward left you on the hem of your dress.

You stare at it before unlocking your phone and texting the number on the note. As you wait for Edward’s response, you also find yourself waiting for where he might take you next.

_I don’t care if this turns into a riot_  
_Let’s get reckless, tear this place down to the floor_  
 _Turn the music way up loud_  
 _Can’t nobody stop us now_  
 _I just know I feel so good tonight_  
 _I just know I feel so good tonight_

* * *

You play with Edward’s note as you wait for him inside the nightclub the following night. A sudden tap of fingernails on the bartop jolts you out of your thoughts and you look up to see Edward sit next to you. **  
**

“You called?” He asks sarcastically and you laugh lowly.

“Yeah, I did.” You reply and twirl the slip of paper in between your fingers as the bartender sets the glass of bourbon you ordered earlier in front of you.

“You know I realize now that I never got your name.” He remarks and you side-eye him as you drink a good portion of bourbon before you set the glass down again.

“It’s Y/N.” You reply with a soft smile.

“Y/N,” Edward repeats, as if he’s heard that name before for the first time in his life. “It suits you.”

“Thank you.” You nod before you finish your drink and you see Edward extend a hand towards you.

“Care to join me for a dance Y/N?” He offers and you take his hand.

“Most definitely.” You smirk as Edward kisses your hand gently and leads you to the dance floor.

_We could start a fire_  
_Come on, let it burn baby_  
 _We could start a fire_  
 _Let the tables turn baby_  
 _We could start a fire_  
 _I just know I feel so good_  
 _Don’t you know I feel so good_  
 _Don’t you know, don’t you know?_  
 _Tonight_


End file.
